


Silence

by quetzalzotz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your first night in Alexandria and you all sleep in the same room. You position yourself so you are sleeping next to Daryl off in the corner.  He manages to bring you to orgasm with his fingers. You do the same to him with your hand. You are both completely silent. The others haven’t a clue what you’ve just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Imagine on Tumblr. I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. I do not have a beta reader at this time, so feel free to point anything out!

"C'mere, woman," Daryl called to you as you picked your way through the people settling down to sleep. He had staked out a little corner for the two of you to sleep in for the night. It would be tight; you'd barely have room to roll over. You chose to lay against the wall, preferring to sleep more secluded. 

Daryl had managed to scrounge up a large blanket for you both. You snuggled up into his chest, your hand splayed against him. 

"Good night," you murmured. 

He kissed the top of your head, keeping you close. His hand ran down your arm. You tilted your face up to his, craning your neck to kiss his lips. 

It felt like an age since you had been this close. Intimate moments were hard to find. You longed for more than just kissing, but with everyone else falling asleep around you, you doubted you could get away with anything else. 

Daryl swept his tongue over your lips, urging you to part them. You hesitated, not wanting to get riled up without any privacy, but his hand dropped to your hip with a squeeze, and you gasped. 

He wasted no time, probing your mouth. You whimpered, hoping his lips muffled the sound. The last thing you wanted was for anyone around you to wake up. 

Daryl let his hand fall to your thigh, hitching it over his hip. You broke the kiss, staring at him as best you could in the dim light. Surely not here, you thought, with everyone around you, anyone who could see you. 

He just smirked, pushing your pants down with a rough jerk. His hand was between your legs again, stroking your mound. You struggled to keep your gasp from escaping. You had missed his gentle touch, the caresses that made fire pool in your stomach.

He parted your folds, fingertip seeking out that bundle of nerves. You gripped his shirt, trying to keep your breathing steady as he made contact with your clit. You wanted to cry out in pleasure, to let Daryl hear exactly how good his hand felt between your legs. You wanted him, wanted to strip off all his clothes and feel his hard cock inside you again. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Daryl thrusting his fingers into you. You pressed your lips back to his to stifle your moan. Your kiss was needy and hot, begging for more without ever saying a word. Pleasure thrummed through your body, hips rocking against his hand. You hoped the movements wouldn’t make the blanket rustle. 

He was relentless in stroking your walls, pressing his fingers deep into you. Your fluids gushed around him, pleasure peaking in a silent orgasm. You panted into his neck, hips still twitching. He grinned, slipping his fingers out of you and sucking on them. 

You shifted, hand darting down under the covers to unzip his pants. His cock was leaking, desperate for your touch. You rubbed your thumb over the head, causing him to thrust into your hand. He tightened his grip on you as you stroked him. 

His breathing was ragged, small whimpers threatening to escape his lips as you gripped him tighter, stroking faster. You kissed him again, pouring all the unspoken words into it. You silently urged him to let go, to spill over your hand. 

His hips bucked as he kissed you harder to stifle his moan. You felt his hot, sticky seed spill over your hand. 

You held each other close, your breathing settling down. Gentle snores punctuated the air around you. No one had even stirred. You nuzzled your face into his neck as a wave of exhaustion hit you. You felt his hand run through your hair. And despite the fact you had remained silent, you both had screamed your love.


End file.
